


Zombies Take Manhattan

by RainbowArches



Series: Apocalypse [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies Take Manhattan

It was the smell of the blood and guts and decay more than the sight of it that bothered her, and even that was beginning to lose its hold on her. She surveyed the scene with cold disinterest- fifteen bodies scattered around her, each with a bullet neatly implanted in their forehead.

A moaning sound brought her attention to the last zombie hunched at the entrance to the police station.

“Thompson, you bloody idiot.”

“ _Uuuughh.”_

One shot and he joined the circle on bodies on the ground.

Peggy stepped over him and went into the station. Angie and Jarvis jumped up, clubs raised.

Peggy held up her hands. “Just me.”

They relaxed.

“I thought you were going to come in through the back,” Angie said.

“Change of plans. Let’s get moving. We have to get to Stark and administer the antidote before this plague spreads past the city.”

“Ah yes,” said Jarvis, stepping daintily around puddles of blood. “How do we avoid a nationwide epidemic? Dump more things in already contaminated water.”


End file.
